


Là où tout à commencé

by Lulubikette



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulubikette/pseuds/Lulubikette
Summary: Bart sait tout sur la vie de Barry, il sait être là au bon moment.





	Là où tout à commencé

**Author's Note:**

> Des sourires, de la joie et tout ça, tout ça !! Pardon pour les fautes et tout le reste ! Amusez vous bien !

Barry était heureux. Tout n’était pas rose dans sa vie en ce moment mais aujourd’hui il se sentait plutôt bien. Ses yeux fixaient le micro-onde, il pouvait entendre le bruit du pop-corn qui explosait à l’intérieur. Oui, il allait passer une bonne soirée. Il fut tiré de sa rêverie en entendant deux voix se disputer dans son salon.

“Oh allez Wally !”  
“Non je suis le plus vieux, je décide.”  
“Mais on peut s'allonger par terre si on dépose toutes les couvertures au sol. On sera mieux installé.”  
“Mais y a un canapé, pourquoi se mettre par terre ?”  
“Parce que c’est plus drôle !” gémit le plus jeune.  
“On va avoir mal au dos par terre !”  
“Aw t’as quoi 50 ans ?” soupira bruyamment Bart.  
“C’est pour Barry.” se défendit le roux.  
“HEY !” cria le blond de la cuisine “Je ne suis pas vieux !”  
Wally se crispa. “Désolé !”

Barry se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel reportant son attention sur le pop-corn.

Quand Wally et Bart étaient arrivé chez lui les bras remplis de nourriture (enfin de cochonnerie plutôt !) et avec pleins de films il accepta tout de suite, heureux de passer du temps avec son neveu et son petit fils du futur. Et puis il adorait regarder des films. Ça lui changerait les idées et ça c’était plus que le bienvenue.

Le bip du micro-onde annonça joyeusement que le pop-corn était enfin prêt. Barry le servie dans un grand bol et revient dans son salon quand la porte d’entrée sonna, le surprenant. Il était presque 20h, qui pouvait venir le voir à cette heure-ci ? Il posa rapidement le saladier sur la table basse et alla ouvrir. Il fut surpris quand il reconnut le brun devant sa porte.

“Hal ?”  
“Hey Bar !”  
“Tu es rentré ?”  
“A l’instant !”

Le visage de Barry s'illumina faisant sourire le pilote. Il se décala pour inviter le brun à rentrer. “Entre !”

Hal gloussa. Il s’avança et stoppa aussitôt son mouvement quand il aperçut les deux autres invités de Barry. Wally le regardait un peu étonné et Bart, à ses côté, mangeait du pop-corn avec un énorme sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Bien sur Wally le remarqua et arracha le saladier des mains du plus jeune qui pesta aussitôt. 

“Ne manges pas tout.”  
“Mais j’ai faim !” se plaint le plus jeune.

Hal se tourna un peu gêné, ce qui était assez inhabituel chez lui.

“Je tombe mal ? Je peux partir.”

Mais Barry ne l’écoutait pas. Ses yeux étaient occupés à scruter le corps de la lanterne à la recherche d’éventuelles blessures. Hal sourit.

“Je vais bien Bar.”

Barry stoppa son inspection, adressant un regard d’excuse au pilote. Ce dernier rigola faisant signe à Barry que tout allait bien. 

“Les garçons voulaient regarder un film.”  
“Je peux vous laisser.”  
“Non !” répondit rapidement Barry. “Je veux dire.” Il regarda vers les deux jeunes héros. “Enfin ça ne dérange pas ?”  
Wally était persuadé que son oncle le suppliait du regard. “Non bien sur que non.” répondit le rouquin.  
“Trop cool !” s’exclama Bart en se dirigeant vers le pilote.

Hal retira sa veste pour la suspendre dans le placard d’entrée pendant que Bart lui posait pleins de questions sur sa dernière mission.

“T’as vu des aliens ? C’était dangereux ? C’était quoi comme mission ? Ha j’ai faim ! Oh je peux essayer ton anneau ? Papy m’a dit qu’il y avait d’autres lanternes de pleins de couleurs c’est vrai ?”  
“Heu oui.”  
“À tout ?”  
“Non pas pour l’anneau.” répondit Hal amusé.  
“Aww, j’aurais essayé !” 

Et il repartit vers le salon, arrachant au passage le pop-corn des mains de Wally. Le roux essaya de récupérer le saladier des mains du petit chapardeur et dans leur course folle ils percutèrent Barry qui pesta doucement contre eux. 

La scène fit sourire Hal. A vrai dire il était heureux que Barry et les garçons aient acceptés qu’il reste. Il venait de passer un mois dans l’espace et il n’avait pas vraiment envie d’être seul ce soir. Une soirée cinéma était la bienvenue, même si honnêtement il était un peu crevé. Il s’approcha du canapé et s’assit en soupirant. Le canapé de Barry avait toujours été très confortable. Hal le savait bien, il avait l’habitude, avant, de venir squatter chez le speeder et il s’endormait toujours sur le canapé. Bien sur c’était avant que Barry et Iris ne soient ensemble.

Hal avait toujours aimé Iris, elle était parfaite pour Barry et inversement, mais depuis ce jour là Barry et lui se voyait moins. C’était normal mais ça laissa un grand vide dans la vie de Hal quand il revenait sur terre. Hal fut surpris, un jour qu’il rentrait de mission, d’apprendre que les deux avaient rompu. Il aurait voulu être présent pour Barry, comme un ami le serrait, mais l’univers devait lui en vouloir car il ne restait jamais très longtemps sur terre. Le speeder arriva, sortant le pilote de ses pensées et lui tendit une bière.

Les yeux de Hal brillaient, ça faisait très longtemps qu’il n’avait pas bu une bière. En faite cela faisait un mois. Barry était géniale pour prendre soin de lui, comme toujours, il était parfait.

“T’es le meilleurs Bar. Tu as des bières dans ton frigo ?”  
“Je t’en pris.” rigola Barry. “Oui toujours, au cas où tu passerais.”

Hal essaya d’ignorer les battements de son coeur à cette simple révélation mais, en vérité, il était extrêmement touché. Il pris une gorgé de sa bière, savourant le goût sur sa langue.

“On regarde quoi ?”  
“Le Seigneurs des Anneaux !” répondit Bart qui venait de s'arrêter de courir.

Wally en profita pour le plaquer au sol.

“Encore ?” Hal regarda Barry, levant un sourcils vers ce dernier. “Tu l’as vu combien de fois ?”

Le blond se contenta de hausser les épaules.

“Bart ne les a pas vu et toi non plus d’ailleurs.”

Wally se releva et fronça les sourcils, il pointa du doigt le canapé.

“Il ne va pas être assez grand pour nous quatre.”

Bart poussa le roux et se releva très vite en criant de victoire

“Les couvertures par terre !”  
“Je comprend mieux maintenant.” soupira Wally.

Hal leva un sourcil perplexe vers Barry. Le blond se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et retourna dans la cuisine chercher le reste des boissons.

Bart allait et venait rapidement devant Hal, balançant ici et là des coussins et des couvertures, beaucoups de couvertures. Ce qui finit par créer une sorte de matelas au pied du pilote. 

“Parfait !” s’exclama le jeune speeder fier de lui. “Wally ramènes toi.”  
“Ouai ouai.”

Le rouquin débarqua devant Hal et s’assoit sur l’épaisse couche de couvertures, il remua un peu et attrapa un paquet de chips. Hal n’avait pas vraiment remarqué jusqu’à présent mais la table basse était remplie de nourriture. Des chips, des gâteaux, du pop corn et des bonbons. C’est vrai que chez les speeders la nourriture c’était un peu comme l’air, vitale.

“Attrape le vieux !”

Hal attrapa de justesse un paquet de gâteau que Bart venait de lui lancer. 

“Je ne suis pas vieux !” s’indigna le pilote.

Bart se contenta de rire et se jetta sur les couvertures faisant grogner Wally. Le rouquin claqua sa main sur l’épaule du plus jeune.

“Arrêtes de te comporter comme un gosse.”  
“Wally, c’est un gosse.” rétorqua Hal, mi-agacé mi-amusé, envoyant un gâteau sur le visage du plus jeune des speeders.

Bart attrappa facilement le biscuit mais pas le second que le pilote lui jeta, ni ceux de Wally. Ils se chamaillèrent pendant quelques secondes jusqu’à ce que Bart cie.

“ Papy ! Hal et Wally me jettent de la nourriture !”

Les deux attaquants stoppèrent leur assaut et se tournèrent pour voir Barry, le visage exaspéré debout derrière le canapé, les boissons dans les bras.

“Vous avez quel âge ? Hal !”  
“Ce n’est pas moi qui ai commencé !” s’offusqua le brun.

Barry leva un sourcil au pilote tout en posant les boissons sur la table basse.

“Tu m’as jeter des gâteaux au visage !” se plaint Bart.  
“Tu m’as traité de vieux !”  
“Sérieusement Hal ?” 

Barry jeta un regard faussement agacé au pilote pendant qu’il mettait le film dans le lecteur blu-ray. Hal croisa les bras se laissant retomber contre le canapé.

“J’aurais dû partir.” grogna Hal, feignant d’être vexé.

Barry gloussa et s'asseya à côté du pilote “Arrêtes Hal, tu es content d’être là.”  
Le blond se releva aussitôt. “Mince la télécommande !”

Hal se mit à sourir en regardant Barry sillonner le salon à la recherche de l’objet perdue. Il se sentait toujours bien quand il était chez Barry. Le blond était comme un remède pour Hal. Toutes les fois où il avait rompu avec Carole, toutes les fois où il était rentré d’une mission particulièrement difficile ou pour toutes les fois où il n’avait pas le morale, Barry avait été présent pour lui. 

Hal baissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils à la vue de Bart qui murmurait quelque chose à l’oreille de Wally. Le plus jeune se mit à rire.

“Qu’est ce que vous préparez tous les deux ?” demanda Hal, méfiant.

Bart regarda Hal et leva la main dans un signe bienveillant. “T’inquiètes pas Hal, je m’occupe de tout !”

Le pilote leva un sourcil. 

“T'occuper de quoi ?”  
“Ah ah !’

Hal leva les yeux vers Barry qui tenait dans sa main la télécommande tant recherché puis il reporta son attention sur les deux autres speeders en plissant les yeux. Wally lui tapota le genou d’une manière qui se voulait apaisante pendant que le jeune speeder se laissait tomber sur le ventre.

“Allez chut maintenant, je lance le film.” dit le blond, éteignant les lumières et se plaçant rapidement à côté du pilote.

Hal fixait toujours le plus jeune des speeders. Il était persuadé que le gosse préparait un mauvais coup.

“Ça va Hal, tu es bien installé ?”  
“Hm.”  
“Hal ?”  
Le pilote tourna la tête vers Barry. “Heu oui, oui très bien.”

Barry lui sourit, s’installa plus confortablement et lança le film.

\--------------------------------------

“Ce film est trop trop bien !” s’écria Bart. Il se retourna vers Barry et Hal. “J’adore !”

Barry sourit à son petit fils tandis que Hal s’étirait paresseusement. 

“Papy tu ressembles à un elfe.” ce qui fit rire doucement le blond. “Toi aussi Wally t’inquiètes.” 

Wally se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel en s’étirant le dos, ce qui lui valu un ricanement de la part du jeune speeder.

“Par contre Hal, toi tu es un nain !”  
“Ça veut dire quoi ça ?” répondit Hal perplexe, se relevant pour attraper sa bière. “Oh je vois.” il gloussa. “Ça me va !”

Pratiquement toute la nourritures avaient disparu de la table basse. A vrai dire plus de la moitié avait disparu après même pas trente minutes de film.

“Heureusement que tu tiens bien l’alcool le vieux !”  
“J’ai bu que deux bière tu sais.” Il poussa doucement Bart avec son pied le faisant tomber sur le tas de couverture “Ça c’est pour le vieux !”

Bart gloussa et se releva aussitôt balançant un coussin sur le pilote qui n’eut pas le temps de l’esquiver cette fois-si.

“On regarde le 2 ?”  
“Bart il est minuit passé.” répondit Barry.  
“Et alors ?” gémit Bart “On est samedi soir ! S’il te plait papy !”  
Wally se retourna vers son oncle. “Ça me va, le 2 c’est mon préféré.”  
“Oh.” Barry réfléchit quelques secondes puis devant le regard suppliant de Bart et le sourire de Wally il accepta. “Et bien alors pourquoi pas.”  
“Cool !”  
“Ça te va Hal ?” demanda le blond se tournant vers le pilote. “Tu à l’air fatigué, tu peux aller dormir dans ma chambre.” 

Barry rougit au regard que lui lança le pilote, prenant conscience de ce qu’il venait de proposer à son ami.

“Je veux dire en attendant, enfin si tu ne veux pas regarder le deuxième film. Je ne veux pas te mettre dehors tu peux prendre mon lit en attendant, après tu pourras partir, enfin sauf si tu veux rester.” Barry se mordit la lèvre, il s’enfonçait.  
Hal gloussa doucement. “T’inquiètes Bar, je peux regarder un autre film.”  
“Tu à l’air fatigué.” s’inquiéta le blond.  
“Pas du tout.” 

Bien sur un bâillement accompagna les dires de la lanterne. Hal ferma les yeux moins d’une seconde et quand il les ouvrit une couverture moelleuse était sur lui. Il regarda incrédule Barry.

“Juste au cas ou.” 

Barry partit changer le blu ray et Hal en profita pour mieux s’enrouler dans la couverture étouffant un autre bâillement. Devant lui Wally se penchait sur Bart et murmura.

“Tu avais raison. Ça faisait longtemps que je n’avais pas vu Barry comme ça.”  
“Je te l’avais dit !”  
“C’est repartie !” annonça Barry.

\--------------------------------------

Barry sursauta légèrement. Il cligna des yeux et regarda vers la télévision, la bataille dans le gouffre se terminait et il s'était assoupie. Il se frotta les yeux en baillant et remarqua devant lui que Wally c’était endormie également. Barry sourit. Il se déplaça rapidement pour mettre une couverture sur son neveu et aperçue Bart qui mangeait du pop corn toujours concentré sur le film.

Quand il retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé il remarqua que Hal aussi c’était endormie. Le visage du pilote était paisible, la tête légèrement penché en avant, sa poitrine se soulevant doucement au rythme de sa respiration. Il était beau. Barry n’avait pas honte de penser ça, il avait toujours trouvé Hal beau. Il était séduisant et un seul sourire de la lanterne illuminait la journée de tout le monde, enfin de la sienne en tout cas. Il prit délicatement une mèche de cheveux du brun et la replaça sur le côté. Hal remua légèrement, déplaçant sa tête comme pour suivre le mouvement de la main de Barry ce qui amusa le blond.

Barry se replaça doucement à côté de la lanterne et se concentra sur le film. Il sentit Hal remuer contre lui, s'étirer légèrement et se pencher contre l'épaule du speeder en soupirant. Barry se figea quelques secondes. Puis la respiration légère du brun l'avertit que celui ci dormait toujours. Il lâcha le souffle qu’il avait retenue. Son coeur battait vite et une légère rougeur devait sans doute apparaître sur ses joues mais il n’y prêta pas attention. 

Il frissonna légèrement, il était tard maintenant et la température avait un peu baissé. Barry réfléchit quelques secondes. Il aurait pu partir chercher une couverture mais ça voulait dire prendre le risque de réveiller Hal et il semblait avoir besoin de sommeil. Alors Barry fit la seule option qu’il avait (se persuadant lui même). Il souleva doucement la couverture de Hal et s’y glissa tout en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller la lanterne. Une fois bien installé il sentit la chaleur se répandre sur lui, la tête de Hal réchauffant son épaule, sa jambe comme un radiateur contre la sienne. Il se sentait bien. Quelques minutes plus tard le sommeil l’emporta également.

Bart était le dernier à être réveillé quand le générique se mit à défiler devant lui. Il s’étira doucement regardant du côté du roux qui ronflait légèrement. Puis Bart se retourna et sourit à la vision de son grand-père et du pilote endormie l’un contre l’autre. 

Il se releva et, sans réveiller Wally, il se déplaça lentement à genoux jusqu’au canapé. Doucement il abaissa la couverture qui enveloppait les deux hommes, il pris à chacun une main et d’un mouvement rapide, imperceptible, il lia leur doigts ensemble. Il sourit à lui même et replaça la couverture sur les deux hommes.

“Bonne nuit grand-père.” murmura le jeune speeder. Il tourna son visage vers Hal. “Bonne nuit deuxième grand-père.”

Avec un petit rire il vient se placer à côté de Wally et s’endormit fier de lui.


End file.
